A document scanner moves a document through a transport path and creates an image of the document as it moves. The processor memory for the document scanner must have preset document characteristics and the operator must select functions and features to accommodate the specific requirements for a particular document. Alternately, the scanner may default to less efficient settings that will process all documents since scanners are not typically programmed with specific requirements on a document-by-document basis.
The preset characteristics, features, and functions are a product of document characteristics, such as size, weight, texture, and specific application requirements such as resolution, and imaging mode; for example color, simplex, or duplex. In a document scanner, the documents to be scanned may vary by size, weight, color content, physical condition, or other characteristics, which may require different scanner features to be enabled or operator actions to be employed for the most optimal and efficient mode of operation. Prior knowledge of these many different document attributes can enable the proper selection of scanner features to improve the efficiency of the scanning process or enable other features which may provide specific applications required by a particular type, style, or size of document.
Prior knowledge of the documents physical condition can also prompt immediate action from the operator to protect the document or scanner or allow other features within the scanner to perform more reliably. There is a need, therefore, for detection of document characteristics prior to the document entering the transport path.